Gecko Group
Admiral Gecko has been booted from EW for continual Rule violations. Please disregard this page's content. Rules Violated: * Save the drama for your mama. * Shit in your bathroom, not the thread. Please use this as an example of what NOT to do. The Gecko Group is a Privately Owned American Based Defense Contractor. They are the 3rd Largest Private Military behind Trinity Corporation and Penumbra. Formed during the Gold Rush, they are one of the oldest factions. Founding The Company was formed by a joint venture between Henry Lee and Eugene Armstrong as a way to provide private security in San Francisco and the Gold Fields in California. History Early Years and the California Gold Rush The company's original name was Gecko Security, hired mostly by caravans to protect them from bandits and other threats to and from the gold fields. Most of the hired muscle were originally Chinese and Irish immigrants to cut costs, with their commanding officers usually formerly Army. As the Gold Rush moved into full swing, the contracts doubled and eventually they were hired by banks in stopover towns as private protection. After the Gold rush, Gecko were given Contracts to protect the train company's railways from Native Americans and bandits, with most confrontations ending in victory for the guards. As the company grew, Gecko formed a gunsmith subsidiary to help keep their private forces armed. American Civil War During this time, Gecko's Founders sided with the union and volunteered some of their private forces to guard Union rail lines, caravans, and storage facilities. Some guards later volunteered for the Union Army. During this time Gecko begun to invest heavily into arms manufacturing and helped supply the Union with weapons. This Action helped boost the newly named Gecko Corporation. World War 1 and World War 2 -Work in Progress Cold War -Work in Progress Arthur Lee Years Under Arthur's command, the Gecko Group began acquiring licenses to build various armored fighting vehicles. During this time, the Gecko Group entered joint development with Russian Auto manufacturer Zil to produce the Punisher MRAP for the Russian Military. The Bid failed with the russian military and GHI bought the rights to the vehicle. Syria Conflict of 2016 and Trade Deals GHI's first foray into Conflict was the moderately successful intervention in Syria against the Smmokelars and AWA. Serving primarily as a support role, Gecko aircraft Bombed Supply lines and targets of value. During then, the Gecko Group signed a multi-billion dollar deal with the GDS to mass produce the Punisher MRAP, as well as open multiple factories in the GDS. Failed Hostile Takeover of 2016 In a attempt to take over the company, members of GHI's Board Members attempted to seize the company from the then owner, Arthur Lee. During which hired gunmen stormed the corporate, and kidnapped Arthur. After 3 days of searching, Arthur was found murdered in a nearby national park. In his will, he left the company ownership to his eldest daughter, Catherine Lee. Catherine Lee Years With Gecko Heavy Industries fractured. Catherine reformed GHI into the Gecko Group, during then she killed off and fired most of her father's former board members. It is here where the Gecko Group began to heavily focus in the firearms market, by forming Komodo Arms Company, which currently produces various firearms used by all branches of the Gecko Group as well as it's main trade partners. Further Expansions and Domestic Issues During this time, the Gecko Group's relation began to deteriorate. with signs of human rights abuses becoming a common theme with the country. During this time, Gecko began talks with the state of Alaska in building a new base of operations in the state. During this time, Gecko recieved a boost in personnel after Penumbra declared Chapter 11 bankruptcy, giving the company a larger garrison of pilots and soldiers. Dominican Republic Civil War and the UPA Heavy WIP. Subsidiaries Gecko Heavy Industries: Gecko Heavy Industries is the Precursor to the Gecko Group. Their primary goal is manufacturing licensed vehicles, weapons and aircraft. Primarily serving Military interests. Downsized and it's military section broken off to form 2 Private Military Corporations. Currently, GHI is the largest subsidiary of The Gecko Group. It is also the primary supplier of arms to both of GG's PMCs. Products Gecko Defense Systems: The Ground Force of GG. It is the largest armed PMC of the Gecko Group, with 250,000 Soldiers and 100,000 other personnel. GDS operates the Challenger 2 ATDU as the primary main battle tank, with Challenger 1s operated as the elite armored core. All vehicles have been modernized to keep up in this modern world. Vehicle Fleet Wyvern Aerospace Solutions GG's Primary Air power, they are also in control of one of the largest private cargo fleets. WAS has 2,000 pilots, with their front line fighter being the legendary F-14 tomcat and the primary bombers being the B-1 Lancers. Both Aircraft have been heavily modernized and can go toe to toe with most modern fighters. Currently, Wyvern is planning to expand their Bombardment Wing's strength. WAS is planning on acquiring the B-36 Peacemaker from GHI as their Primary Mainline Bomber. Additionally, they'll begin adding A-10s to the inventory roster to bolster their numbers. Cargo Fleet Wyvern currently operates one of the Largest private military cargo fleets in the world, allowing the company to project power faster and in greater numbers than before. Combat Fleet Along with the Cargo fleet, Wyvern also operates a diverse fleet of combat aircraft. Most being primarily swing wing designs such as the B-1 Lancer and the F-14 tomcat. The Company is expected to begin phasing the F-14 out of mainline service with newer and updated Mig-29s and Su-27 Aircraft. Most tomcats will either be sold off to foreign buyers of be placed into Reserve. Wyvern is also planning to supplement the Lancer with a cheaper and more conventional bomber to help decrease operating costs and lower the pressure on the bombardment fleet. Developments As of 2017, Wyvern has 6 Projects in the works and plans to unveil them in the Q4 2018 Keynote. The Projects include a New Carrier based fighter, evolution of the current US CAS platform, as well as a few new Helicopter/Vtol Designs. Dragon Naval Solutions - Wet Navy DNS is one of the Newest Divisions of the Gecko Group, with their primary role to provide Naval Support to the Company's clients. Their secondary role being to protect Pacific Shipping routes from the US to Asia. Lately the Fleet has begun to expand their offensive capabilities, with the corporation beginning to produce ships from Dragon city and Hunter's point Combat Fleet Auxiliary/Support Ships Miscellaneous Subsidiaries Gecko Financial Division - Financial GFD is the finance branch of the company, they manage the company's finances, as well as operate numerous bank branches across the United States and Asia. Gecko Architecture Division Gecko Architecture is responsible for the designing and engineering of structures built and operated by the company. Currently GAD is working on a Massive project up in Anchorage Alaska. Gecko Environment Solutions Komodo Arms Company - Arms Manufacturer Komodo serves as the company's primary Arms Manufacturer, with the Staple weapon being the Mk-1 Carbine, a Carbine heavily influenced by the KRISS Vector.' '''Currently the company is in development of a new Caseless cartridge and a family of weapons build around this cartridge. '''Hydra Information Security & Services' The Intelligence Gathering & cybersecurity branch of the company. They offer Surveillance and Cyber security to the public, but behing closed doors, they serve as the Group's Espionage branch. Fielding an army of spies and hackers to protect many of their assets, as well a provide some spy on rival companies. 3 other Subsidiaries Security Clearance The Gecko Group has many rivals and enemies, as such Gecko keeps a well detailed Employee Database with various privileges and clearances to prevent malicious attacks on Gecko Facilities Security Clearances -Level 1 is reserved for Gecko Executives, Military Flag Officers, and other VIPs. -Level 2 is reserved for R&D and High Security Areas -Level 3 is military Personnel or civilians with employment that requires it. -Level 4 is reserved for civilian workers who work directly for Gecko -Level 5 is for family members and vendors, Its the Basic Gecko ID -There is also Visitor Passes and Press Passes but those are very limited. Where they are Applicable -Residential and Commercial Area's require a Basic Gecko Employee ID or Family ID -The Factory and Airports Requires limited background check and a Level 4 Clearence. -Military Instilations like the Simulation dome, the Airforce Base, and Naval Dockyards Require Level 3 and up -R&D Sections, parts of the server farm require Level 2 & up -Secure Locations like the Servers, the top floors of gecko tower, and access to certain sensitive information require Level 1 Security Clearance. Locations The Gecko Group has multiple holdings across the United States as well as a couple over seas properties. United states: Dragon City, Alaska: The Gecko Group's largest Property in the US, located across the bay from Anchorage, Alaska, the Facility is spread across 20 sq miles of land. The City is the Newest property the company owns and is also one of the most secure in the nation. The List of Facilities are: -8 Lane Shipyard -World class Shipping facility -2 Million Sq foot Factory -3 Sky Scrapers -2 Major airports and airbases. -250,000 sq foot underground Server Farm. -2km x 4km Simulation dome for advanced training -Enough residential and commercial space to house and employ 500,000 employees. Personnel and Equipment are being relocated from Washington up to Alaska to help relieve the traffic from Gecko Airfield. Bellevue Office, Washington Gecko's long time office since 1976, the tower is located in the center of Bellevue, Washington. The Office experienced a lapse in security back in 2014 which resulted the death of the at the time the current CEO, which spurred the Construction of Dragon City. Currently the Building is now in the process of being emptied out after talks with the city on keeping the jobs in the area and being moved up to Alaska. Gecko Airfield, Washington Gecko's current airfield, the facility houses most of Gecko's Air Force. Most Air Units are being relocated to Dragon city to help relieve Congestion on the rather small Airport. Hunters Point Naval Yard, San Francisco Gecko Group's San Francisco Fleet is based here, the Facility had been cleaned of the Asbestos in the area and reconverted to a Naval Resupply and Repair Yard as well as the Regional HQ for the SF Fleet. Kona Naval Base, Hawaii (Pending) TBD. Gecko Group Asset Vault 001, CLASSIFIED Accumulated Wealth from the years of being Active, Gecko has amassed a large collection of valuable metals, such as Gold, Silver, and Platinum and stored it a Custom Build Vault. The Facility is located somewhere in the Rocky Mountains with only the Lee and Armstrong Family heads who know where the exact location of the Vault. It is estimated the Vault contains over 30,000 tons of valuable metals as well as some priceless artifacts. Category:Subsidiary Category:Gecko Group Category:Factions Category:V6 Factions Category:V7 Factions Category:Booted Factions Category:Inactive Factions